Minerva's Sexy Session
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Minerva Mink is one sexy mink. She's so sexy, that Yakko and Wakko decide to do something about it, putting Minerva in a state of arousal. This is something you'll never find in any TV cartoon, folks!


**Minerva's Sexy Session**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

Yoshizilla-Fan: Lately I've been obsessed with Animaniacs, which is airing on the Hub right now, and especially Minerva Mink, who sadly only starred in 2 shorts due to Minerva's plot and character being too inappropriate for the young audience. Oh, and has anyone noticed that the 20th anniversary of Animaniacs is later this year? I forgot to mention that before. Anyway, for those of you who love Minerva for the same reasons that I do, enjoy this.

* * *

Minerva Mink was relaxing at her house, wearing a red dress and brushing her hair, sighing as she looked at herself. "It just ain't pretty being me..." she sighed, trying to get her hair done the way she likes it.

Then, there was a knock on her door. Wondering what it was, Minerva walked to her front door, opening it to see none other than Wilford in his normal, goofy-looking form.

"Hiya Minerva." Wilford greeted. "Would you like to-"

"Not until the next full moon." Minerva interrupted, closing the door on him. Minerva walked away, only for another knock to be heard. Minerva opened the door again, this time Yakko and Wakko were standing there, with Dot sighing in annoyance in the background.

"Hellooooooo nurse!" they both blurted in unison.

"Hello boys." Minerva greeted back. "Say boys, do you always greet people that way?"

"Sure. Why not?" Yakko pointed out.

"Anyway, we're here to make all your dreams come true!" Wakko mentioned. "Are you looking for some fun? Perhaps some fun that we were never allowed to have on TV?"

Minerva thought for a moment, looking back. "Well, I have been kind of lonely since our TV running ended, not to mention that my sexy antics only got me 2 of my own shorts..."

Yakko and Wakko looked at each other, both of them grinning, then back at Minerva. "Well then, until the next full moon comes, why not have it with us?" Yakko suggested.

Minerva thought for a moment. "Hmm...I don't have anything else to do. I guess-"

Yakko and Wakko took it as yes, both of them excitedly tacking her to the ground, with Yakko removing her red dress and Wakko stripping her of her bikini and undergarments, revealing her white, nude body.

Dot watched the Warner brothers preparing to have some fun with Minerva, turning her head in annoyance, being mature about the situation. "Boys..." she muttered.

Yakko and Wakko removed their clothes and started stroking their penises, causing Minerva to grow horny, sighing in arousal as she watched the Warner brothers readying themselves.

"Here we go!" Wakko forced his penis into Minerva's vagina, moving it in and out as he and Minerva began moaning in pleasure, both of them enjoying themselves as Minerva started squealing with delight mixed with arousal.

"Hey, don't I get any part of this? Of course I do!" Yakko pointed out as she inserted his penis into Minerva's mouth, forcing her to suck on it, with Minerva somehow enjoying the taste while enjoying Wakko's penis, which was inserted in her vagina.

"Oh yeah Nurse!" Wakko uttered as he continued forcing his penis in and out of Minverva's sweet vag. Suddenly both of them started cumming as a double helping of cum emerged from Minerva's vagina and Wakko's penis.

"I can cum too y'know!" Yakko mentioned as he finally cummed as well, with Minerva swallowing Yakko's cum, licking her lips in delight as Yakko ejected his penis from her mouth.

"Wow! You have some sweet cum!" Minverva admitted. "But you really didn't have to do this."

"Oh it was our pleasure!" Wakko stated, pulling his penis out of Minerva's vagina, which was covered in cum as she somehow came more, shooting it in Minerva's mouth as Minverva decided to also taste that.

"Both of you are sweet, but really, what was the point of this?" Minerva asked as she got up, placing her hands on her hips as she looked at Yakko and Wakko with a curious expression.

"We were going to do this with Hello Nurse, but we wanted to practice on you first!" Yakko revealed.

"Yeah. And now we're ready!" Wakko stated.

Minerva looked at both of them with a curious expression. "I see. Very well then. Now if you'll excuse me..."

All of a sudden, the full moon came out, and Wilford came through the door in his handsome werewolf form, picking up Minerva and holding her in his arms, who smiled as she embraced Wilford, a naughty expression on her face.

"Now it's your turn, big boy. Your turn to do me!" Minerva mentioned, feeling horny again as she continued embracing Wilford.

"Very well then. Follow me!" Wilford declared as he carried Minerva away somewhere private, with Yakko and Wakko putting their clothes back on, both of them panting, being tired out from practicing with Minerva. Dot came into the room, a scowl on her face as she dragged Yakko and Wakko out of Minerva's house, annoyed that they did her.

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the forest, loud moaning was heard as Wilford and Minerva got it on together as several horny animals watched, with Minerva enjoying herself more than ever as she screamed in pleasure, loving the sex she was having with Wilford. "Oh yeah Wilford! Give it to me harder! I love having my big, sexy butt fucked by you!" she hollered, the horny male animals in the background stroking their penises while the females rubbed their vaginas.

Meanwhile, Skippy was watching this was well from behind a bush, snooping as usual as he loved what he was seeing, getting an erection, when Slappy pulled him out of the bush and covered his eyes. "Hey! Aunt Slappy! Let me see!"

Slappy grabbed Skippy, picked him up and pulled him away. Skippy tried to resist, but couldn't. "This is rated M, Skippy. It's not for kids! Sheesh." Slappy mentioned.

**THE END**


End file.
